The present invention relates to a unit for coupling and releasing the wrist strap to/from the handgrip of a pole for sporting activities, e.g. skiing, trekking and the like.
It is known that the poles that are used in the sporting activities mentioned above substantially comprise a tubular body that develops mainly in longitudinal direction and is provided at one end with a tip and at the opposite end with a handgrip that is grasped by the user.
The handgrip of the pole is associated with a wrist strap provided with a buckle that is inserted in a housing obtained in the handgrip, where coupling means suited to fix the buckle are present.
The buckle is extracted by the user with the aid of suitable releasing means.
According to the known technique, the coupling means and the releasing means are carried out with different configurations, all aimed to make the operations necessary for coupling and releasing the wrist strap to/from the handgrip quick and easy.